


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by orphan_account



Series: Frostiron Bingo Round 1 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Georgian AU, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Tony Stark, Sharing Clothes, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a wealthy omega is in want of an alpha. Anthony Stark was no exception according to Loki's adoptive father. It isn't until they go through trial after trial together that this proves true for one Anthony Stark.





	1. Square g2- georgian au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off the tags are pretty vague rn but I'm on my phone and I can't ramble and tag as thoroughly as I would desire. Also it's not complete yet. But! This is a mini p&p au, dont need to know a lot of what happens in the movie/book to read.  
Lifted end scene basically from the 2005 movie. Made it more Them but otherwise,,, yeah,,, the 2005 kiera Knightley pride and prejudice film is the Most romantic movie ever

Loki was an alpha as so many others were. Anthony was an omega as so many others were. It didn't take some fancy mathematics to realize that they were compatible on the most basic level. And as Loki’s adoptive father was so happy to spout, any wealthy omega must be in want of an alpha.

But Loki did not find this to be true with Anthony.

Anthony was— he was— he was something to be held above all standards, above all stereotypes. He was an omega in a position of power and he couldn't afford to forget that. He had to know what he was getting into when he did something. And as he had said many times, even during his disastrous proposal to Loki, he was far below his own station and they couldn't really afford to marry. 

It wouldn’t be a suitable match. Loki knew this. But here he was still— hoping, wishing, _ anything _.

Because lately, lately, it seemed like maybe his opinions were changing. Like their stations didn't seem to matter as much to him anymore

According to Hela, he had helped secure a better match between herself and that scoundrel Fandral, something Loki hadn't _ ever _ expected.

And in his letter.

That letter.

Loki couldn't stop himself from reading it and rereading it until it grew soft at the creases and threatened to tear at each new read through.

It had been months since their last meaningful contact and Loki’s heart yearned for Anthony.

He wanted to see him again, dance again, stare at him from across the room again, anything if only it meant his Anthony was close again.

It was stupid, beyond stupid really, but he couldn't help himself— it’s what he wanted.

He didn't even know if Anthony was still—

Was still in love with him.

At the ill-fated proposal, Anthony had said that he was, but that was months ago. Surely that had changed in the intervening months after such a resounding rejection.

But at the Stark Estates, when he had helped Loki into the carriage and their hands had touched, _ something _ had arced between them. Surely he hadn't been imagining it?

Loki had soundly changed his opinion of Anthony over the past year, yes, but had Anthony done the same?

And then, just yesterday, he had come with Jane Foster and helped her to propose? And had said nothing to him and, and, and…

For once in his life, he was jealous, jealous because Thor had grown and changed and gotten what he wanted while Loki was left in the dust. 

Then, in the middle of the night, Sir Obadiah Stane had arrived and interrogated him on his prospects of marrying Anthony, like it was any of his business if they married, like Loki would say no if Anthony asked for his hand!

He wouldn't be able to say yes fast enough.

It was why he was here now, walking through the most laden fields in the early hours of the morning, wondering what was to become of him. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to shoo off Thor or Hela or whoever had come to bother him when he was confronted with none other than Anthony.

A disheveled Anthony at that, like had only thrown on the bare minimum and set out for his own trek through the fields.

Loki didn't physically react, but it was a close thing. On the inside, he was panicking, wondering if he had come to somehow make sure that his uncle's words came to pass, to ensure that they would never marry.

"Couldn't sleep," he managed to eke out.

"Neither could I," Anthony replied, coming to a stop in front of him.

Loki was physically taller than Anthony but in that moment he felt smaller than a blade rod grass, caught beneath his intense stare.

"My uncle…" Anthony trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Is there any way I can make amends for his behavior last night?"

"After all you did to help with Hela, and I suspect Thor, it is I that should be making amends," Loki said.

"You must know," Anthony said, brow crinkling beneath the weight of his confession. "Surely you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me.

"After you spoke with my uncle last night he came to see me and told me of what you said and— for the first time in a long time I have hope, as I never have before," Anthony said, stepping into Loki's space and daring to reach out a gentle hand and touch his forearm. "If your feelings are still as they were from last year, tell me so right now. My feelings of love and wishes to marry you have not changed, but one word and I will never speak of them again."

Loki was stunned, unable to speak. Before he could reply, however, Anthony continued.

"If however, your feelings have changed… I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul and— I— I love you. I don't ever want to be apart from you from this day forward."

"Mr. Stark, I— yes, my feelings have changed," Loki started, stepping into Anthkny's space in return, picking up his hand from where it still rested on his arm. "And I can honestly say the same. Please, ask me again."

Anthony's smile was incandescent. "Loki Laufeyson, I love you and I can't bear to be apart from you anymore. Will you do me the honor of marrying you?"

Loki felt a smile blossoming on his own face in return. "Yes. Yes, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked? Abo will be more in depth in the coming chapters, which should be coming out soon ❤


	2. Square g1- knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby's first abo,,,  
also yes i know a lot abt georgian/regency clothes im not ashamed

After much discussion, Frigga and Odin consented to Loki marrying. 

It was a short engagement. Most were in this day and age, but they hardly waited a month before they were wed. They had decided amongst themselves that their pining had lasted long enough.

Loki knew there were rumors circulating but he was too happy to care at this juncture. He was too excited to marry his fiance. 

The day came and everyone who mattered came. Anthony’s uncle, Stane, didn’t come, but his absence was more that of an attempted insult that didn’t hit the mark.

Neither of them cared anyway.

And then after a delightful wedding and a raucous reception, it was the wedding night. 

Loki stared at the… rather large bed for the two of them, he thought.

They were at an inn on the way to Stark Estates, and Loki could admit that he was intimidated. 

He had gotten a talk of sorts from Frigga, but that wasn’t anything to fully prepare him for what he faced this night. He may know the mechanics now, but he didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. Excited? Scared? Excited  _ and _ scared?

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

"We. We don't  _ have _ to do anything tonight do we?" Anthony asked.

"I mean. No one is really going to check are they?" Loki asked in return.

"Would you like to just lay down for now?" 

"I think that might be best."

Nerves seemed to be the only thing making up Loki at this moment. Nerves and excitement. Excitement for what he still didn't quite know.

Loki laid down on one side of the bed, still in his wedding clothes, and Anthony on the other. Both assumed the same position with their legs parallel to each other and hands folded over their stomachs.

“This is ridiculous,” Anthony said after a beat of silence. “All this pressure to consummate the marriage right after it happens, like people aren't tired from a long day and nervous on top of it.”

“You're…” Loki started. “You’re absolutely right. They put so much pressure on this moment, I don't know how more people don't stumble under it.”

“We can totally do this some other night, right?”

“Yes.”

Silence reigned over the room for a while and thoughts rushed through Loki’s head. Did Anthony not want him then? Was the marriage already ruined and they hadn't even been married a full day?

“Can we just talk for awhile?” Anthony finally asked, and Loki had never been happier to have a silence broken.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

And so they did. They discussed their childhoods and what their favorite foods were and as the long minutes passed their bodies drew closer on the bed till Loki was cradling his new husband in his arms. Their mouths drew closer and closer until finally they met and they were kissing.

Loki drew in a shuddering breath when their lips met. They had kissed just earlier that day in front of everyone of course, but it hadn't felt so charged then. So full of  _ something _ that he couldn't identify.

They were rolled partially on their sides, legs entwined, and Loki could feel heat begin to gather under his clothes.

He kissed Anthony again for want of something to do and their mouths opened against each other, saliva slicking the way for their mouths to slide against each other.

Anthony let out a breathy gasp that Loki wanted to hear more of suddenly. Wanted to hear moans and pants and all the things that could come out of his husband's mouth. He moved his hand from cradling Anthony's ribs to entwined in his hair, using it to angle his head to deepen the kiss. 

Anthony moaned then, a small one, but Loki swallowed it down like it was ambrosia of the gods.

He felt an aborted thrust of Anthony's hips against his leg, a twitch of bare interest beneath too many layers. He let out a groan of his own at that, bringing his leg forward and between Anthony's legs. He immediately started grinding on it, short thrusts that quickly gained a rhythm.

Loki scratched his fingernails against the other's scalp, making him shiver in his arms. He wanted more from him, more reactions, more touch, more of everything. He rolled until he was pressing Anthony into the mattress beneath them, supporting himself with his knees and forearms. Through it all, he didn't break the kiss, now using his tongue and teeth to tease his Anthony more.

"Can I— can I touch you, my love?" He finally whispered, breaking away to kiss down what little skin was bare on Anthony's jaw and neck.

"Please," came the broken reply.

Loki disconnected completely from his husband, sitting back on his heels so he could use both hands.

He carefully pulled the knot out of the cravat, leaving its ends to splay on either side of Anthony's neck. Next came the waistcoat and shirt, buttons coming undone as quickly as Loki could manage. Anthony sat up a little then, the better to pull his clothes off. His own hands were then busy, undoing Loki's clothes in return. Once they were both down to their trousers and drawers, shirts scattered around them, their hands came to a stop, both resting their fingertips on still closed waistbands.

They both seemed to know that once they went past this there would be no turning back. 

Loki’s questing fingers were the first to move, going for the buttons on either side of the panel covering the front of Anthony’s trousers.

“Is this alright?” He asked.

Anthony seemed to only be able to nod his head, using his arms to prop himself up so he was sitting upright once more.

Loki slowly unbuttoned the panel, drawing it back till it fell against their thighs. The drawers underneath were tented over Anthony's erection, a damp spot growing where precome was leaking out of his cock.

He darted his tongue out to wet his dry lips. His own trousers were suddenly drawing much tighter across his front than before. His hands stilled what they were doing for one long moment before Loki went to tug the trousers and drawers down completely, Anthony arching his hips up to help him.

When Loki realized he would have to get up off of his husband to get the trousers down completely he made a soft sound of disappointment that had Anthony chuckling at him. He gave a soft smile in return and got up off the bed, drawing the offending articles of clothing with him.

He dropped them to the floor and quickly went to take the rest of his own clothing off, letting them fall where they would. He climbed back on the bed once more on his forearms and knees. He quickly straddled his husband, making Anthony giggle at his enthusiasm again.

Loki smiled into the kisses he was dotting over Anthony’s face, glad that this was going well so far.

He let his hips drop closer to Anthony and their cocks brushed between them, making the both of them gasp.

“Do that again,” Anthony said, breathless.

So Loki did, thrusting his hips gently and shivering at the effect it had on Anthony and him.

He let himself cover Anthony totally, pressing their bodies together and his husband groaned in seeming delight at the sensation.

Loki bit down to his exposed neck and nipped at places until they grew red and sore before kissing them in half apology.

“Loki, I’m— I’m wet, please, I need—” Anthony broke off at a particularly hard bite and moaned. “I need something.”

“What do you want, my love?” Loki asked, drawing back. He was weak kneed, but he managed to get them under himself so he was hovering over Anthony again.

“You,” he gasped, writhing beneath him at the loss.

“Turn over then,” Loki said, eyes wide.

Anthony wriggled under him in a not unattractive way, till he was turned on his stomach, arms folded under his head. He looked back at Loki over his shoulder and gave him a smile full of nerves.

Loki looked down at his ass and had to swallow down a groan.

Slick glistened in the candlelight on Anthony’s ass, more weeping down towards his thighs every second.

Loki couldn't help himself— he supported himself with one arm and dragged his free hand down his husband’s back, down, down, down, till he reached the slick crevice of flesh. Further seeking and searching allowed him to arrive at his hole, which was by now far and beyond loose and pliable.

Loki wanted to taste it.

So he did.

He dragged his fingers back and put them in his mouth, keeping eye contact with Anthony the entire time. The sharp tang of salt was present, but there was also something uniquely Anthony that he moaned at the taste.

He could feel the shivers that ran through his husband underneath him.

He planted his arm in place and carefully maneuvered one leg between Anthony’s once more. He seemed to understand what Loki was trying to do and shifted his leg out so that he was spread out, at least a little.

Loki lifted a hand and gripped himself at the base of his cock, trying to stymie off premature ejaculation.

“Can I?” He asked, hoping Anthony would know what he was talking about.

“ _ Please _ .”

He finally guided himself into that tight, wet heat and slid smoothly in until he bottomed out, pelvis pressed tightly against Anthtony’s ass.

“Loki,” his husband moaned, fingers clenching into the sheets. “More.”

“Of course, love,” Loki said, drawing his hips back to prepare for another thrust.

He drove back in and groaned at the feel of it. He thought he could feel his knot starting to swell already, something that hadn’t happened so soon when he had just been touching himself.

He began thrusting for real, drawing back and going back in, Anthony writhing under him the entire time.

“Does it feel good?” He asked, desperate to know. “Please, tell me.”

“God, Loki, more, more, please,” Anthony gasped, red spots appearing high on his cheeks.

“Whatever you want.”

Loki quickly moved his other leg to between both of Anthony’s, spreading him out completely. 

His free hand wandered to his hip, gripping it tightly, likely soon leaving bruises. His knot swelled more and more, catching on Anthony's rim as he drew out, like his husband wanted to keep him inside his body.

One of Anthony's hands disappeared under his body and his arm started moving rhythmically. 

“Can I help with that?” Loki whispered in his ear.

Anthony nodded vigorously and drew his hand back out from under himself. Loki’s hand moved from his hip to his cock and he stroked it with the same pace of his hips. 

“There, isn’t that better?” He asked, and Anthony whimpered.

He let out a louder noise when Loki’s pistoning hips grazed something in just the right way, and thrust back against his husband.

“Loki,” he gasped.

“I’m here,” Loki assured.

“I’m close.”

“So am I.”

And he was. A few more thrusts and he was done for, he knew it. But he would hold out as long as he could, for his Anthony.

He added a clever twist at the head of Anthony’s cock, trying to get him to come faster.  _ Something _ must have done the trick because within three more pumps of his cock he was coming, tightening around Loki as he did.

Loki’s knot swelled for the last time and popped past the rim of Anthony’s hole, keeping them locked together as Loki himself came as well.

It was nothing like it was when he was alone. Something about Anthony had his stomach knotting itself up and his toes curling and it was— it was amazing.

He gently rolled them onto their sides, panting breaths syncing up as they calmed down. Loki cradled his love in his arms and entwined their legs, utterly happy with where he was at the moment.

“Was that good, my love?” Loki asked.

“It was perfect,” Anthony said, and Loki could only think that he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Validate Me And Tell Me I Did Good, comments feed me


	3. O1- clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someone_ is stealing Loki's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will note a tag change,,, I just Wasnt Feelin the breeding kink so i made it go away llasdf instead we have soft clothes sharing!! tho this is probs closer to just straight up clothes stealing lmao

Loki didn’t know how it started. Just, one day his favorite shirt was missing. He wrote it off initially as forgetting that he had sent it to the laundry for a mending issue— he had discovered a rip in the sleeve just recently. Maybe he had sent it and forgotten about it?

The week after that his favorite shirt still had not reappeared and now his favorite trousers were missing. They, on the other hand, had nothing wrong with them and were certainly gone for some nefarious purposes. By whom they were stolen and for what purpose he did not know, but regardless. Something was afoot.

Shirts were the most common thing to go, he discovered, when his dwindling supply was down to two. How it had gotten this bad, he didn’t know, but somehow—

Anthony never said anything about  _ his _ clothes going missing, so Loki had to assume that it was only his. But where were they going? What was happening to them? Was the housekeeper selling the used clothing for scraps?

What in the hell was going on?

It really began when he finally spotted it— his favorite shirt.

And Anthony was wearing it.

Loki didn’t confront him. Not right away. It was— cute? In a way that he didn’t know how to describe. Or feel about.

He did quietly steal his shirt back out of the laundry pile when Anthony threw it there at the end of the night though. If he smelled it to catch any lingering scent of his mate on the fabric that was his business and no one else’s.

He knew it was silly, to smell the shirt after Anthony wore it but there was something intoxicating about his clothes being worn by him.

The next day it was his favorite trousers that Anthony was wearing. He strutted about as if he owned the place in his ill-fitting clothes, and quite honestly Loki wanted to pin him against the nearest wall and have his way with him.

Again and again, Anthony wore Loki’s clothes, sometimes putting them into the laundry pile where Loki would steal them back from or ferreting them back to where he had hidden them in the first place. 

His favorite shirt disappeared again and Loki knew he couldn’t let it continue. Some small part of him did, in fact, wanted to let it continue, but it was beaten by the part of him that didn’t want to go around the estate naked.

“Anthony,” he said one way, walking towards his husband as he sat reading on a settee. “Have you noticed my favorite shirt anywhere?”

Loki thought he might start out with an easy question, as once more, Anthony was wearing said ill-fitting shirt.

Anthony looked pensive for a moment. “No, I cannot say I have.”

“That is delightfully funny because I’m almost certain you are wearing it.”

“No, I’m not,” he said, without an ounce of guilt.

“Dear, that shirt is far too long in the arms for you,” Loki admonished.

Anthony had the good grace to finally let a flash of guilt show on his face. “But it’s so comfortable! And your favorite!” He whined. “And it even still smells like you after being laundered.”

Loki chuckled and sat down beside him. “I understand my love. You do know that I could probably get some old clothes from my parents and gift them to you? To fill out the nest you likely have somewhere around here?”

Anthony blushed at that, making it all the more likely. “That would be.” He paused, blushing harder. “Nice.” 

“Then I shall do my utmost to make you happy,” Loki said, curling his arm around his husband and kissing his forehead. “That’s all I want to do, is make you happy.”

“I can live with that,” Anthony said, smiling.

“For the rest of your life, you think?” Loki asked, teasing.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!   
also,,, another smut scene may be incoming cause i still got some salvagable stuff from the square that shall not be named lmao


End file.
